Infinity Means Forever
by Amber Carlin
Summary: Roxas was walking home one day, night closing in on him when he finds out that he was being followed!
1. The Beginning

The night was crisp as a young boy walked home, his blond hair sticking out in all different directions, somehow managing to be able to look attractive. His blue eyes strained in the dark light sidewalks. The streetlamps haven't kicked on yet and since it was nearing winter in was pretty much pitch black by the time he entered the park. It was the short cut to get back home and he didn't want to be late for the football game. Again. His father would whoop his ass if he was late once again. The boy chuckled to himself just thinking about his ranting father when he got home if he was late. His face aflame with anger and his hairy fist raised high in the air, threatening to come down upon the boys head but never does.

In the park, it was empty. Like it usually is during night time since everyone is tucked into their comfy little beds, dreaming on gumdrops and candy canes. Well all except for him. Taking in a big yawn and letting out a breath he noticed his breath fogging up in the cold autumn air. Shivering, he shoved his gloved hands into his pockets and tried to walk faster, trying not to slip on the recently rained on grass.

"Seriously the worst time to rain ever." he muttered. He then thought he heard footsteps behind him. Turning to try to see if anything was behind him, he slipped on the wet grass and went flying to the ground. But before his ass would come in contact with the grass he felt two, strong _things_ slip under his arms and save him from a wet ass. "What the-" he cried but heard a faint shushing from behind him as he was straightened.

He turned around to see another boy, older than him, probably in his twenties with flaming red hair that stuck straight out from the back of his head and his eyes a vibrant shade of green. Just barely the boy could make out two peculiar purole marks on the stranger's cheek. The redheaded stranger grinned at the boy and scratched the back on his head awkwardly.

"Hey." he whispered. "The name's Axel. Don't wear it out."

The blond kid stood there dumbfounded. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shhshh shh!" hissed Axel putting a slender finger to his lips raidly. "Do you want them to see us?"

"Sorry!" he whispered back harshly. "My name's Roxas, by the way. But who the hell are you talking about?"

"Wait, you're saying you didn't know you were followed?" Axel asked, his green eyes widening.

"I was being followed?" Roxas exclaimed.

"What did I tell you! SHUSH!"

"Sorry but when you are told you were being followed, usually people freak out." Roxas said with a snap. Axel just nodded with an agreeable expression.

"Right, right. Point taken. But c'mon we needa get outta here before they find out where we are."


	2. Just a Nobody

**So hello! Remember me? I hope you like this. :3**

* * *

><p>Axel started to run ahead and Roxas just noticed what Axel was wearing. He was wearing a strange black robe that blended it with the night so well the only way Roxas could follow him was his hair.<p>

After fifteen minutes of running the entered a large cave with torches lining the slippery walls. It led all the way into the back and still going. The darkness with the small amount of light the torches gave was quite ominous. Roxas was bent over, his hand on his knees panting like a dog. Sweat dripped down his temple and drenching his shirt.

"W-why...are w-we...here..." he panted.

"Well, did you want to die back there?" Axel replied, not even sweating or panting. He was perfect.

Roxas ran his fingers through his hand and stood up straight as Axel sat down on a large boulder. Patting the side beside him, Roxas joined. They sat in silence for a moment before Roxas spoke up.

"So...who the hell are you really?"

"I told you. My name's Axel." he glanced at Roxas with a smile. "And you said you were...Roxie? Uh...Roxette?"

"Roxas." he said bluntly, obviously not amused.

"Uh yea right. Roxas." Axel scratched the back of his head and Roxas found it quite annoying when he did that. It was distracting and was obviously one of Axel's stupid little habits. "You wanted to know what was following you, right?"

"Yea kind of."

"Well...they're called Heartless." he stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave and peered out, trying to see if any had followed them.

"Heartless? Who are they? Are they some kind of stupid gang fight based off an anime show or something?"

Axel chuckled at the guess. "Well, no. The Heartless aren't people at all."

Roxas sat there speechless. It was ludicrous what this strange redhead was saying. Something that wasn't human was following him home just a few minutes ago. Trying to process this through his mind was not working out so well for him. The constant _drip drip drip_ of the cave water was starting to get on Roxas' nerve.

"I can't stand that dripping!" he finally screamed and immediately blushed since Axel stared at him with his intense gaze. "S-sorry..." he mumbled under his breath and quickly walked out of the cave.

"Dude, it's alright. Everyone has their limits and anyways, I would probably do the same thing if I was just told I was followed by something that wasn't human." Axel gave Roxas that smile again and he felt something flip inside his chest at the sight of the warm, kind, reassuring smile.

_What the hell is happening? He's a frigging dude...not a chick. Get a hold of yourself Roxas. Get a frigging grip._ He thought to himself...

Axel still stood there looking at him with genuinly concerned eyes. "Hey...you alright? You look kinda red..." he placed a cold hand on Roxas' forehead. It send shivers down his spine and goosebumps on his arms. He even felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Roxas knew his face grew even more red at the slight touch of Axel. "Do you wanna like...lay down...?"

Suddenly Roxas laying face down in the mud. Turning over on his back and leaning on his elbows there stood a solid black figure with a strange mark on it's chest. It was kind of like a heart but with markings around it. It swayed back and forth, it's arms sharp like razors swaying with it.

"What the hell is that?" he exclaimed.

"That, my friend, is a Heartless." Axel replied cooly. Then, like a flick of a switch Axel was on top of the monster with flames shooting out of his hands. No, not out of his hands but two large disks with spikes that were flaming. Roxas stammered and tried to say something but his tongue wasn't cooperating with him.

"What the hell are you?"

"Ah," Axel said with a grin. "I'm nobody."


	3. Surprise!

Axel stood there grinning like a fool while that _Heartless _was ready to pounce. Roxas still lay on the ground, his eyes wide open in fear and shock. The Heartless was defiantly frightening and how Axel wasn't afraid was impossible for Roxas to even fathom. Axel suddenly leapt at the creature and sliced his weapons at it. He sliced him but the Heartless was just pushed back and why it wasn't dead freaked Roxas out. So like any other person he jumped up and ran as fast as he could. He heard Axel call out to him but he was too busy fighting off the creature to follow him so he ran all the way back to his house. Opening the door his mother was standing in the hallway looking frantic. When she saw him she cried out and grabbed him. She pulled him into her arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Where on earth were you!" she sobbed into his shoulder her tears staining his shirt.

"Mom! Stop will you? I was just uh-" What was he going to tell his mom? He couldn't say that he was followed by something that wasn't human and was saved by a magic man with red hair. "I was just at my friend's house, alright? Chill out." Roxas pushed his mother off his now soaking wet shoulder and gave her a weak smile. "I'm going to bed now mom."

"O-ok hun. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams." she sniffled.

Roxas waved and entered in his bedroom. He threw himself on his bed and sighed deeply. It was strange, this day. Many things that Roxas couldn't understand happened and he didn't know what to do. His mind was racing and his body full of adrenaline so he couldn't fall asleep. His body felt like he was still running and his room suddenly got really cold. Roxas sat up and looked around. Everything was normal save the window. It was wide open and Roxas knew that it was closed when he came it so walking over to the window, he peered outside. There wasn't anything out of ordinary out there so he cautiously closed the window and turned around.

He nearly screamed but thank God he closed his mouth before anything came out. There, leaning against the closed door was the strange redhead who called himself Axel. Roxas sighed and pinched in between his eyebrows before he walked over to him and pointed to the window.

"Out." he demanded.

"Awwh c'mon man. I just saved your arse out there." Axel whinned. "Please man. I don't wanna go back right now. It really is not worth it since I didn't get what I wanted yet."

"No dude. You can't stay here. Even if I said you were a friend you look like your in your twenties. My mom would have a friggin heart attack." Roxas said. "Now leave!"

Axel walked to the window. "I still saved you and I think I deserve some sort of thanks." He said as he opened the window and stuck one of his slender legs outside.

"Ok then. Thanks. There ya go. Now for the third friggin time, leave!" Roxas stormed over to him and pushed on his back, feeling the muscles underneath the strange black robe.

"No no no. I need a real thanks and not some sort of stupid 'thanks'. I deserve a real thank you. Some sort of gift." Axel said with a smirk. It made Roxas uneasy.

"Well then what do you want?"

"I dunno yet. I'll tell you next time I see you." He winked and jumped out the window. Roxas peered out in time to see Axel jump into a swirling mass of black and purple. He disappeared as soon he fell inside and Roxas jumped back in shock.

He just wanted all of this to end. It wasn't humanly possible for any of this to be possible. Roxas climbed into bed after shedding his clothes and slipping on a pair of Spongebob boxers. He flipped the light switch off and closed his eyes to see the face of Axel smiling back at him. That made him blush slightly so he turned on his side violently and shoved a pillow in his face. It wasn't normal for Roxas to think so much of one guy. A strange guy with a weird power at that.

Eventually Roxas fell asleep but ended up having a dream of Axel. When Roxas woke up, panting and sweating, his face grew a bright red at the thought of the dream and slapped his hand on his face. The bed sheets were stained and his boxers were wet. The dream just replied over and over in his mind and there was just no way to get it out. It was completely stuck in his mind permanently.

He stood up and walked over to his mirror. Roxas was surprised at how horrible he looked. Leaning forward he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He leaned back and changed the sheets on his bed. After he threw the dirty sheets down the stairs he entered the bathroom and turned the faucet on. The shower started and the water started to heat up filling the bathroom with steam. Roxas slide out of his boxers and stepped into the shower and felt the hot water run over his body. He ran shampoo through his blond hair and rinsed it out. Already he felt refreshed. So he finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower. He shook the water out of his hair and wrapped a towel around his lower section. Then he opened the door and the steam exited and swirled around him like silk ribbons.

Inside his bedroom the cold air hit his body like a wall of bricks. Roxas shuddered violently and stepped into his bedroom to see the window open again. His eyes widened in horror and the door behind him slowly creaked shut. Behind the door stood Axel, smiling. Then he noticed the nudity of Roxas and his face grew brick red. His hand came up to his mouth in surprise as he stared at the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my..." he mumbled.

"Wh-what are you doing here!" exclaimed Roxas as he grabbed the towel to make sure it won't fall while his visitor was still in the room. "G-get out!" his face grew almost as red as Axel's.

"I-I don't know! I didn't know you were gonna be...like...like...this!" Axel turned around and had his hand tightly against his mouth and the other tightly gripped on his hip.


End file.
